


falling asleep

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, ngl it's just random ass fluff i thought would be cute, written in lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: sehun hasn't gotten any attention, cuddles, or kisses from his boyfriends because of their work.





	falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> oh oh oh oh rANDOMASS FLUFF IS MY NAME LMAO but seriously i love me some subaekhun bein' fluffy for no reason at all. it's basically fluff without plot i convinced myself it's got plot lol i hope enjoy this crappy drabble~

i know what you’re doing, sehun wants to say, but their bodies are flushed against him, their hands all over his body, all sehun can do is whimper. he missed this – the touching baekhyun always does, the rare, warm, reassuring squeezes junmyeon’s hands give, both of his boyfriends’ solid abs against his body, baekhyun’s mouth on his shoulder, biting there playfully. it had been nearly a month they didn’t give him proper attention, he deserves all of it.

“we’re sorry, sehunnie,” junmyeon whispers against his back, presses a soft kiss there. “we had a deadline to finish our work.”

“i know,” sehun says, whimpers loudly when baekhyun licks a stripe on his chest. “i was a little caught up with work, too, hyung, you don’t need to apologize.”

baekhyun steps back a little, a teasing smile on his face. “does that mean-”

“no, it does _not_ mean i haven’t depleted from lack of attention, hyung,” he lets out a whine. “i want to cuddle, watch a film, cook, and read a book with you guys!”

“let’s get out from here, then,” baekhyun presses a kiss on sehun’s arm, and grins. “unless we-”

“no shower sex, baekhyun,” junmyeon’s arm slides between sehun’s waist and his arm, it reaches baekhyun’s hand and junmyeon slaps it. “you were the one who damn near broke your back.”

baekhyun makes a face, and grunts. “fine. but, i should get to make at least one hickey. on both of you.”

junmyeon steps out of the shower, takes a towel, wraps it around his waist, and nods at both of them. “finish up fast, i’ll prepare for the dinner.”

“okay,” baekhyun pulls junmyeon into a soft kiss, then presses a kiss on junmyeon cheek, and says, “i want seaweed wrap!”

sehun raises his eyebrow, looking at junmyeon with eyes narrowed. “we’re having seafood?”

“it was supposed to be a surprise,” junmyeon glares at baekhyun for a second, and then nods. “it had been a while.”

junmyeon and sehun share a kiss before junmyeon leaves the bathroom. baekhyun takes only about three minutes to lather himself with soap, another three to wash it off, and he’s done. even after living with baekhyun for over two years, and taking a shower with him for many days, sehun never understood how the elder did that so fast.

“quick, sehunnie,” baekhyun chirps, “i’m waiting.”

sehun does, all while thinking how he ended up with these two past stuck-up rich kids. all the blame (credit) goes chanyeol, his boyfriend minseok, who befriended junmyeon and baekhyun at some party, introduced them to sehun with an excuse of sehun and baekhyun’s matching taste in books.

it was all fine till baekhyun and junmyeon started dating, their pda didn’t help the small crush sehun had on both of them, and the following events are just a big drama from the theatre which throbs sehun’s mind. too much drama, too much stress, too much of heart and head aching. sehun’s glad it’s over now.

they get out of the bathroom, and go to the kitchen wearing only loose t-shirts, and boxers. junmyeon is worse, though, he’s wearing only the baggiest boxers he owns. god knows if it’s washed in past two weeks.

“so shameless,” sehun comments, giggling as baekhyun creeps behind junmyeon and playfully bites junmyeon’s shoulder. “what if we get guests now, hyung?”

junmyeon turns around, wraps his arms around baekhyun’s shoulders, and winks. “they’ll enjoy it.”

“uh huh,” baekhyun gestures him closer. “like we are right now. except we don’t have to care about the do-not-touch sign.”

sehun wraps his arms around both of them, squeezing them together a little. “i love you both.”

“i love you, too, baby,” junmyeon says, “i love you, baekhyunnie.”

“i love you both, sappy people,” baekhyun giggles. “now when is hickey time?”

sehun rolls his eyes, but three of them are aware it’s him who looks forward to get hickeys all over him, he likes reminders of nights, days, or whenever they do it. it’s nice to have hickeys, besides, he gets to use those _not a hickey!_  band-aids.

“after the cuddle time,” sehun says, he takes several steps back, his legs hit the table, he falls on a chair carelessly and slumps on it. “i have been deprived of cuddles, and i demand cuddles right now.”

“yessir,” baekhyun snuggles against junmyeon’s bare body, “i suggest the couch.”

they shift to the couch, junmyeon puts on a t-shirt before sitting on the couch, sehun is laying on there, with his head on junmyeon’s lap, and baekhyun is on top of him, head on sehun’s chest. he looks tiny like this, and junmyeon’s hand in baekhyun’s hair looks so calming. he looks up at junmyeon, pouting, “do that to me, too, hyung.”

junmyeon leaves the remote and his hand slips in sehun’s hair, his finger tips move around there, pressing in a soft manner in some places, and junmyeon keeps combing his back. both of his hands set a similar movement, it makes both sehun and baekhyun sigh, relax more, and a little sleepy.

“i’m sleepy,” baekhyun says, words a little muffled, “but i’m hungry, too.”

sehun suggests having dinner and going to bed, so they go to the kitchen, finish cooking the dinner, finish eating it, and hurry to their bed.

it’s a king sized bed, three of them fit if they don’t move around a lot, and it’s only baekhyun who likes rolling over the person next to him, so it’s okay. baekhyun nearly always sleeps between them, even though they take turns in sleeping between their boyfriends. tonight, sehun is between his tiny boyfriends, junmyeon’s leg across his thighs (his bad habit), baekhyun’s strong biceps is sehun’s pillow, and he is turning towards junmyeon, with baekhyun spooning him from the back, and junmyeon’s forehead against his.

it’s nice, falling asleep like this. with his boyfriends holding him, and baekhyun sings his favourite song, then junmyeon does. both of them have such pleasant voice, sehun is a little jealous, but it feels nice, he almost immediately falls asleep, but he definitely feels the soft kiss on his forehead, a kiss on his shoulder, and junmyeon’s whisper (followed by baekhyun’s) of “good night, sehunnie, sweetest dreams.”


End file.
